in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Quest to Save Equestria
Written by: Redfork2000, PeaVZ108, JeloElducal & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot The gang visits Ponyville, home to Red Fork, Blue Ocean and many other ponies. However, their visit is interrupted when an evil pony scientist executes his new plan to steal Equestria's magic and use it to rule the multiverse. The gang must stop Bright Spark's new plan, and save both Equestria and the entire multiverse from his evil scheme. Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Red Spoon * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Bright Spark * Fork-bot * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * The Mane Six **Twilight Sparkle **Pinkie Pie (Debut) **Applejack (Debut) **Rainbow Dash (Debut) **Rarity (Debut) **Fluttershy (Debut) *Richard *Kernely *Pealy *The Fun Foodies *Gerald Edmarkson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Jaiden Animations *CypherDen *Rebecca Parham Note: To join the story, consult Redfork2000 Story One sunny morning in Ponyville, Red Fork had invited the gang to visit Ponyville, where he lived before moving to Echo Creek. * Red Fork: And this, my friends, is Ponyville. Peaceful, friendly and relaxing. It's what I love the most about this place. * Blue Ocean: It sure brings back so many memories of the good old days.'' '' * Jelo: Reminds me of that adventure we had through dimensions with Professor Hawking. * Starcade: Well, it does remind me of Eitbit. The atmosphere there is peaceful too. * Marco: It's pretty calm here. * Toby Topaz: I agree with everyone, Ponyville is a great place. *Richard: It actually is. * Green Shadow: I wonder if there's anything special we need to know about Ponyville, you know, besides the fact that the population here are mostly ponies. * Red Fork: Well, there's not that much to say. It's pretty similar to an ordinary town, just that everything is made for ponies. The food here is mostly fruits, vegetables, cereals and hay. There's also dairy products and eggs, but that's about it. * Star: Oh. Well, then. * Blue Ocean: Oh, and many of our friends live here! * Red Fork: Maybe you'd like to meet them? * Green Shadow: Sure. * Toby Topaz: Sure! I'd love to make new friends! * Star: Yeah, me too! * Marco: Okay then. * Amelia Amethyst: Me too! *Kernely: Yeah! *Richard: Alright! * Red Ruby: I have enough friends. * Bonk Choy: Let's go! Red Fork leads the gang to a large crystal castle in the middle of Ponyville. * Red Fork: This is the castle where Twilight lives. * Toby Topaz: Twilight? Who's Twilight? * Marco: She's princess of this place, from what I heard. Also, she's part of the gang. * Toby Topaz: Really, wow. I've never met her before. * Amelia Amethyst: You mean Twilight Sparkle? Yeah, I heard of her. We share the same color! *Tomato Joe: Heard of her, too. * CypherDen: I'm not interested in pony culture, to be honest. * Red Fork: I'm sure Twilight will be glad to have us visit her. Red Fork knocks on the door, and Twilight opens the door. * Red Fork: Hi Twilight! * Twilight: Hi Red Fork! Oh, hello everyone! It's nice to see you all again. *Richard: Heya, Twilight! *Jelo: Hello. *Amelia Amethyst: Heya, Twilight! *Jaiden: Long time no see! *Twilight: Hi guys. I see you're here for a visit. *Red Fork: Yeah, I brought the gang to visit Ponyville. *Blast: So far everything here is great! *Twilight: I'm glad you're enjoying your visit. *Red Fork: I was thinking they'd like to meet our friends. Do you know where they are? *Twilight: Now that you mention it, I haven't seen them in a while. They must be busy. *Rebecca: Oh, I see. *Richard: Let's not get impatient and only just wait. *Red Fork: All of them busy at once? That's odd. *Green Shadow: Something must be going on here, and it can't be good. Suddenly, a familiar white unicorn appears in his flying ship, with a capsule full of ponies. * Bright Spark: Attention, citizens of Ponyville! It's me, the brilliant scientist, Bright Spark! It may seem rather cliché to you, but I've decided I'd like totake over the multiverse! *''evil laugh* Ahem... anyway, to begin... I have stolen the elements of harmony, together with the ponies that carry the spirit of each element. * Red Fork: Bright Spark!? * Green Shadow: Well, I guess it happened when I said it would. * Jelo: Oh no. *Richard: Again?! * Twilight: Bright Spark! Stop this now! * Diana Diamond: Yeah, no matter what your plan is, we will put a stop to it. * Bright Spark: *''evil laugh* I don't think so. Bright Spark uses a giant robotic arm on his flying machine to trap Twilight. * Bright Spark: Sayonara! * Red Fork: Twilight! * Red Ruby: Put her down, you blasted pony! * Twilight: Guys, save the elements of harmony, and the ponies that have been kidnapped by Bright Spark! The fate of Equestria is in your hands! Bright Spark leaves, taking Twilight with him. *Richard: We gotta save her and the others! *Jelo: Good idea! *Star: But how? *Marco: We've defeated Bright Spark a lot of times. I'm pretty sure he's still defeatable! *Red Fork: Of course he is! Let's get to action. Twilight is counting on us. *Blue Ocean: Not only her. All of Equestria is counting on us. *Alice: Not only that. The entire multiverse is counting on us. *Blast: Ok, I think we get the point. *Tommy: But, how do we rescue all the trapped ponies? *Red Fork: Bright Spark said he kidnapped the ponies that represent the spirit of the elements of harmony. That only means that he kidnapped Twilight and her five friends. Each of them represents one of the elements of harmony. *Jaiden: Who are they? *Red Fork: Fluttershy, represents the element of kindness. Applejack, represents the lement of honesty. Pinkie Pie, represents the element of laughter. Rarity, represents the element of generosity. Rainbow Dash, represents the element of loyalty. And Twilight herself, represents the element of magic. *Blast: Wait, they represent the elements of harmony? *Red Fork: Yup. If you thought I was powerful with the elements, you should see them in action. *Rebecca: Well, I guess we've learned something new. *Blue Ocean: Anyway, we must rescue all six of them with their corresponding elements if we want to stop Bright Spark's evil plans. *Jaiden: Okay then! *Star: WOO-HOO! ADVENTURE! *Blue Ocean: According to my tracking device, Bright Spark has spread them not only all around Equestria, but also over different dimensions. This will prove to be a difficult mission. *Red Fork: Don't worry, we can do it! We only need some dimensional scissors, and we'll be on our way! *Green Shadow: Which dimension are we heading to first? *Toby Topaz: ''*takes out his pair of dimensional scissors to create a portal* ''Here we are. *Blue Ocean: *''looking at his tracking device* ''It looks like the first place we should go to is the Forest of Confusia. *Blast: What's that? *Red Spoon: Don't you remember? It's the forest where Paula Python lives. We have to go to that dimension. *Blue Ocean: There we will find the first pony that was kidnapped. *Emma Emerald: Forest of Confusia? So that's what the forest is called. *Toby Topaz: And this time, I'm not letting anyone steal my scissors again. *Kyoji: Alright, let's go. (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000